A Different Mission
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Chief sends Kitty and Dudley on a mission. They go on a completely different one. PWP for International Femslash Day!


_**I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy**_

_**Okay, I enjoy TUFF Puppy a lot and I've had this idea going for quite some time so I figured, Femslash day was the best day to try it out. It may seem a little rushed, but if it is, tell me and I'll slow it down for y'all. enjoy.**_

**_Happy International Day of Femslash! And here is something wonderful for all of the wonderful femslashers out there. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kitty Katswell strode into T.U.F.F. just the same as she normally would. She picked up the coffee that Keswick was about to drink, grabbed the newspaper the maildog had brought in and ducked the latest of Dudley's chew toys flying out of his mouth and across the room toward her. Sitting at her desk, the top agent sipped her coffee and stared at the paper, looking on dispassionately as she read that some artifact had been stolen and guessed that the Chief was going to want them to get it back.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than her flea of a boss hopped onto her desk and began speaking from his little computerized magnifier. "Alright agents, listen up!" he called. "The famous statue of the cat goddess Bastet that was given to the Petropolis Museum of Art History was stolen just last night. Agent Katswell, I need you and Agent Puppy to go to the Petropolis Museum to see if the thief left any clues behind."

"Aye aye, Chief." Kitty murmured, saluting and dragging Dudley from the building. The pair hopped into the spy car and was off, racing through town to the Petropolis Museum of Art History. Dudley shot a glance at his partner and noticed that Kitty wasn't wearing her 'I'm-being-a-serious-agent' face. Instead, she was wearing an expression akin to apathetic indifference and boredom.

"Kitty, you okay?" the white dog asked slowly, not wanting to provoke her if she was angry.

"Yes." Kitty replied as she made a sharp left turn. "I just know what this is about, that's all."

"You do?" Dudley gasped, his eyes wide.

"Dudley, what day is it?" Kitty sighed.

"Um... the... thirteen of December." Dudley's eyes got really wide and he noticed that Kitty's claws were poking through her gloves. "DRIVE FASTER!" he shouted, jumping into the backseat and hiding as Kitty stepped on the gas pedal and they practically flew to the large mansion just outside petropolis. She parked the car in a large secluded area near some trees and hopped out, leaving Dudley in the backseat.

Using a grappling hook gun, Kitty snuck into the upper level of the mansion and heard Dr. Rabies boasting about a new plan he had come up with. Assuming that Madame Catastrophe was in there with him, she snuck to the door and peered through the keyhole. He was in front of a mirror, practicing what he was going to say to his mice henchmen and Madame Catastrophe. Nodding to herself, Kitty continued on, knowing that Dudley would find Rabies soon enough.

Moving down the hallway, the cat-agent checked empty rooms in case of traps until she came to one in particular. All of the rest had been dark and grey with furniture covered in white sheets to keep them from getting dusty or dirty, but this one was lit by a few candles and had uncovered furniture within. Taking caution simply because of years of paranoia, Kitty snuck inside and slid under the bed. Looking around from her hiding place, Kitty noticed that a tray of treats had been left out and licked her lips at the sight of a chocolate mouse.

Deciding that not much harm could come from one little mouse, she crept from under the bed and speared the tiny delicacy with her claw. "Ah, ah, ah." A voice purred as a door shut behind her. "You know you aren't supposed to eat yet."

Kitty's ears flicked as she turned to face her addresser. "Madame Catastrophe." She said calmly, leaning against the table the desserts were on and waving the mouse teasingly in front of her.

"Kitty. 'Ow nice to see you again." The Madame's Russian accent had disappeared, left with her original French accent. "Tell me, what brings you to my 'umble 'ome?"

"I came to retrieve the stolen Bastet statue." Kitty replied, beginning to chew on the mouse.

"Ah yes. I see my decoy to lure you 'ere worked zen."

"Now why would you need a decoy?" the agent asked.

"Because you 'ave no idea 'ow 'ard it is to work wiz automated machines. I was on ze phone for zree hours trying to get in contact wiz you zrough ze T.U.F.F. telephones. I grew bored."

Kitty slowly moved forward and stood before the Madame. "Perhaps I can make it up to you?" she purred.

"Why Kitty, are you in 'eat already?" Madame Catastrophe smirked.

Kitty leaned up for a kiss, pressing her lips to those of the other cat and pressing her body against Madame Catastrophe's. When she pulled away, she smirked as well. "I might be. Don't tell me you aren't."

Madame Catastrophe let out a slight growl as she grabbed Kitty and pulled her in for another kiss. Claws were unsheathed and shreds of clothing flew as both cats ripped the barriers away from their bodies and moved to the large bed. Pushing the villainess onto the soft surface, Kitty straddled Madame Catastrophe's stomach and leaned down for another kiss. Her tongue flicked out and licked across the other cat's lips, causing Madame Catastrophe to let her in. The villain's claws drew down Kitty's back, leaving small trails of blood as the agent moaned in appreciation, her tongue battling with that of the other cat's.

Slowly, Kitty drew one clawed paw down Madame Catastrophe's side before bringing it back up to tease the points of her claws along a soft plump breast. For her part, the one-eyed cat groaned and arched her back up into Kitty's hands, her own hands moving down to caress the slightly younger cat's stomach. Kitty massaged the other cat's breast, her mouth leaving Catastrophe's to lick and suck at her throat, almost groomingly. Madame Catastrophe's one good eye fluttered in delight and she drew one finger through Kitty's soaking folds.

Kitty mewed her gratitude and moved her mouth lower, sucking a hard nipple between her lips and nipping it witht he tips of her teeth. Madame Catastrophe groaned and sheathed the claws on her hand, thrusting two fingers into the agent. Kitty cried out in ecstacy, rocking her hips on the welcome intruders as she drew her own hand down the other cat's stomach, her mouth still working feverishly at the bottom cat's breasts.

"Kitty, you are so warm." Catastrophe purred, her fingers pumping faster in delight.

"You're so soft." Kitty panted, her lips pulling away from the mound of flesh for a moment and being replaced by her free hand. "Like a baby kitten's fur. It's delicious!"

"Zank you..." Catastrophe groaned as Kitty delved two fingers into her aching core, the wetness making it easy. "Ah, 'arder! 'Arder!" Kitty hurried to comply, thrusting her own body against her hand to make for dual pleasure. The room was filled with the sounds of mewing and panting as the two cats worked each other to the edge. As always, Kitty was the first to fall over that edge, but Madame Catastrophe's training with her had helped her to pleasure her girlfriend through that pleasure. Within seconds, they were both screaming their release, groaning and mewing as they slowly came down.

Kitty rolled onto her side, cuddling against the villain. "The Chief could never find out about this." she sighed unhappily. "Otherwise, you'd go to prison and I'd be fired."

Madame Catastrophe sighed. "Do not worry, Kitty. We will simply 'ave to keep meeting like zis until ze time is right, non?"

"Oui." Kitty agreed, slipping into slumber as Catastrophe did the same.

Across the hall, Dr. Rabies and Dudley braced their ears, listening for anymore sound. "It appears zat zey have finished up and are taking zier catnap." he commented, laying another card down.

"Great." Dudley grinned. "The Chief got worried last time we were out too long. This means we'll be able to head back in no time. Do you have a leapfrog?"

"Go fish." Dr. Rabies grinned.

* * *

_**Alright, so there was my attempt at a Madame Catastrophe/Kitty Katswell fic. Hope ya liked it and if ya didn't tell me why. Review faithful femslashers.**_

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


End file.
